


A Journey To Begin

by NaraEragon



Series: Birdformers [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Birdformers, Both Meg and Opt are OOC, But Opt wont hesitated on killing, Dark Phoenix!Megatron, Flirting, M/M, Magic, Mating Bond, Meg is till badass and Opt is still kind, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Peacock!Optimus, They kinda switch each other personalities, and I think they might fit the role, and Meg is so overprotective, and Opt is toxic af?, but not so much, i have this idea from the pair Xayah & Rakan of League of Legends, mention of other characters, so that mean Meg is joke af, this entertains me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraEragon/pseuds/NaraEragon
Summary: Cybertron was destroyed, all Cybertronians were extinguished, lefted only two last Birdformers and they are among the strongest breed. The two were informed a way to restored their home and species through the power of Universal Goddess. The journey was not pleasant since they had no clue finding the God, especially being hunted down by those had destroyed their homeworld.





	1. Concept

**Author's Note:**

> English was not my native language so there are probably mistakes.  
> I don't own Transformers, just the idea of Birdformers.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketches of Phoenix Megatron and Peacock Optimus

Phoenix Meg

_Height: 12.7m

_Length of wing: 20m

_Length of tail: 16m

 

Peacock Op 

_Height: 10.6m

_Length of wing: 4m

_Length of tail: 13m


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some characters I took from main TF series, some are OC but just to fill the role, I think.  
> I have a thought that Megatron and Optimus are Cherik in Transformers AU tbh

In the middle of the primeval forest stood a large and glorious crystalline temple contained two large icy stone statues of harpie breed. The enormous sanctuary was covered with organic but metallic lianas like thousand of serpents crawling all over and created an odd sight between holy and haunted although the bright luminous emerald of them was harmonic with the crystal. They seemed more to adore the temple and its carried than trying to consume the place into their embrace.

 

 

Those statues stood still and firmly through time, to be known and worshipped as Creators of Cybertron from ancient time to recent resident. It had been there for million years since the first generation, not so many still remembered the history behind them clearly. Time flew and many stories were spread with various patterns, some of them said there came the creators, gave life to Cybertron and birthed the birdformers, then returned to the galaxy where the God's realm maintained as long as their duty was finished and let the breed developed independently. Others said they were once a civilian among them when such thing as disasters or catastrophes happened, they were blessed to survive in order to rebuild and brought Cybertron back to life one more time.

 

 

There were more to tell, each were different and none are the same. Just a few amount of elders still existed from the ancient time held the truth behind rumors and stories. They knew not to speak out loud the history for unexpected benefits but wrote down instead and disguised them among other leather scrolls in the central wooden library, hopefully someday their descendants would find out with such true interests.

 

 

There were, actually, but not a great numbers. However, there was this young hatchling who was so eager to learn the history of Cybertron and legendary goals of their species, has messed up whole library just to find those scrolls and end up grounded from setting his foot in the library until he learned not to make the same mistake again. His enthusiasm for those informations had blocked him from paying any attention to the librarian's warning and couldn't help himself from sneaking in and find out more so of course, the result was not pleasant. Still, this was a smart youngling, since he had made mistakes and was banned to get into library, he chose another quicker way but also quite difficult: asking an elder, for sure. This action was known a little bit impossible to succeed because not all elders had enough patient to tell because younglings always had so much questions and they couldn't help but all agree in a term that younglings can be very annoying sometime to elders who nearly had one foot in the grave. So in the end recent generations only knew history through broken stories and conversations.

 

 

This hatchling, luckily he had a lovable elder as his grandpapa and the elder had been living since the ancient time to know enough what was the truth beneath history, thing was easier for him. The youngling decided and happily jumped back to his home-nest, his soft fuzz floating along the wind and caressed his neck comfortable. He was still growing, soon the fuzz would become hardened and gorgeous feathers just like his sire and carrier. He would achieve his own goals and reach his adult ceremony, he would finally has a chance to discover their big world for real, not just from the theorized knowledge of Cybertron's history.

 

 

Birdformers were born natural creatures, they had strong bond to mother nature with such awareness of protecting their homeland, any destructions to the environment were forbidden and the maker would be banished for their act. The harpie breed always enjoyed freedom of flying in the air, where they could feel the fresh smell of nature and cool air brushed against their feather. They was also known for big obsession of dancing, chirping and discovering the world around them. Those were born within their blood and could not be rejected even though you ripped off their wings. And mostly, they did not like to be in a cage. If a birdformer was ever been caged, that would be a disaster to describe the result, of course, in case you had the ability to cage a birdformer.

 

 

The hatchling reached his home-tree, it was tall and quite hard for hatchlings to fly up since their feather hadn't fully grown but there were branches constructing as spiral staircase with suitable size for hatchlings to jump up. Every home-tree had the same structure as a method for hatchling to practice themselves without help from adults. They needed to, for their future, all hatchlings left the nest when they reached their adult ceremony, they must learnt to fly for their freedom. The hatchling got used to jump up the staircase, he quickly made it to the nest and rushed inside with such amazing speed and bumped into his carrier's embrace.

 

 

"Ouch! Sorry, mum." The youngling rubbed his head where he was hit, he lifted his head and widen his optics in adorable term that could melt adult's spark.

"What made you in such hurry, Razorclaw?" His carrier just smile at him, gently brushed the soft fuzz around his neck and caressed his faceplate. He knew his child always ran home with such excitement which can easily lead him to hit something and harm himself, so the carrier stood out and willing to be hit, at least he was not as hard as some objects were in their nest and a hit from younglings couldn't hurt adults much.

"Grandpapa!" The youngling, Razorclaw, chirped happily "I wanna hear stories!"

"But aren't you already finding them in the library?"

"I....made mistakes again." He lowed his head in sight of guilty, his tone was trying to be as soft as he could "Miss Chrome won't let me in the library again. And I have not read all the scrolls yet."

"Dear, what did we talk about roaming the library?" The carrier could not help but put more seriousness in his tone, god above knew their child was such a troublemaker "I do not wish to scold you but I have to if you don't fix that."

"But mum..."

"You messed with Chrome again, Razorclaw?" A voice interrupted them as another larger avian former appeared from the back door, his voice full of amusement "That's my boy!" The youngling smiled brightly at his sire, now there was his savior.

"Sharpblade! Stop spoiling him!" The carrier turned around to face his bondmate, totally not seem appreciated. He blamed his mate for their child's pesky because everytime they had some father and son moments, they all came back with angry neighbors shouting from behind. He could ground them on period, but after that everything seemed to get back from the start.

"I'm not, _gynaika_! But it is fun to tease the old grumpy librarian." Sharpblade casted a charm smile and a wink at his mate, who shot a glare in return, then knelt down on same level with his child and stroke his helm "Tell me, what did you do this time?"

"I messed up the library to find those ancient scrolls." Razorclaw chirped while throwing himself to his sire's chassis "But I did not break anything and she got angry then I was banned." His tone was amused along with pity cause he couldn't get there anymore.

 

 

Sharpblade heard the depressive tone in his child's voice, he smiled, comforted the child and let him snuck inside his wings, he looked up at his mate who gave him a questioning look.

 

 

"Don't be upset, son. I'll take you to grandpapa, he'll tell you stories you want to hear. And believe me, you can spend all day at his place without boring."

 

 

Razorclaw lifted his head from his sire's wings with excitement "Can I?"

 

 

"Yes you can, dear." The carrier approached and joined the embrace around the hatchling with his mate, his voice soft "Eventually, we have work to do today and we are going to ask your grandpapa if he can look after you while us being away. And he said 'yes'."

 

 

Razorclaw's happy chirp was the only noise filled up the comfortable nest.

 

 

\----

 

 

The grandpapa, Barricade, was Sharpblade's sire, an ancient birdformer to recent generation, in fact, he was only youngster compared to their ancestors. But he had lived long and inherited all knowledge from the past, he taught history to younglings at the central village of the Ark continent, where all tribes and breeds usually gathered for traditional celebrations. Sometime, other adults would join and listened to him among their children because of curiousness, this place had never been stopped crowding and attracting. The ancient avian former enjoyed telling descendants stories, some of them were his adventures and some were parts of history.

 

 

Barricade was once a fierce and proud hawk at his youth, he spent most of his life traveling long and far from lands to seas, even to the horizon, never rest for any waste from exploring the world until one day, he met his destined mate, a kestrel name Bumblebee. He settled down, claimed territory with his mate, nestling and started a new life, a new family. He gained lots of things during his youth adventures, some were from Bumblebee, the kestrel once suggested they should travel together sometime, which he adored so much and those left for him to tell to the descendants. He was willing to do so, birdformers always enjoyed tales and stories.

 

 

At midday, when Barricade returned to his nest, he found Sharpblade and his family waiting for him. They gave him loving greetings and warm hugs, his spark filled with happiness as he gave them a smile and joined the lunch which had been prepared, the atmosphere was peaceful and comfortable. Ever since Bumblebee passed away, his child always came to visit him and brought the small family along, eased his loneliness, helped him recovered from the loss of his mate, his _gynaika_. He appreciated that much and slowly, he learnt to move on, continued to live for him and Bumblebee's too.

 

 

Razorclaw took after Bumblebee's color, light yellow with black stripes, his wings not yet grown fully but soon he would and Barricade knew his grandchild would become a gorgeous avian former when he reached his adult ceremony. He adored the hatchling very much, for his analogous with Bumblebee while his own child took after him more, black and white feather interposed in his large wings just like Barricade. Of course, he still love Sharpblade, he was his child after all, do not mistake that he love Razorclaw more than his child, that was very wrong and no.

 

 

When lunch was finished, the young pair said goodbye to Barricade and Razorclaw before heading to work, let the space for grandpapa and grandchild to have 'bedtime story' or something like that.

 

 

"Now, what do you want to hear today, Razorclaw?" Barricade sat down on the wooden couch, with his grandchild laid beside him, fiddled his wings. He chuckled, spread his wings wide for Razorclaw's reach, all youngling's favorite habit that to play with adult's wings, Sharpblade too had the same routine when he was a youngling "Another adventure?"

 

 

Razorclaw sat up from his position and looked at his grandpapa, big smile on his faceplate "Tell me about Creators of Cybertron please, grandpapa!" He requested with pure excitement, only lack of jumping around the nest to express it.

 

 

Barricade blank a few time at his grandchild, trying to process the request before he spoke "Why so sudden that you want to hear about them? If I'm not mistaken, Steelspeed told me that you'd found the ancient scrolls in central library."

 

 

"I did, but..... I messed up, again." Razorclaw shrugged his shoulders with an expression 'you already know I'm the troublemaker' on his faceplate made Barricade laughed cheerfully.

"Why I'm not surprised to this." The old hawk patted is grandchild helm softly, he shifted for a comfortable position and later had Razorclaw crawled onto his lap "Alright, I'll tell you since I afraid even though you have the scrolls, you can't really know what's in there." He chuckled when his grandchild made a face "Believe me, I saw them once, our ancestors have a **weird taste in language**. It took me forever to understand them completely, thanks to your grandmama, the process was shorter than expected, he helped me alot."

"I would like to hear about you and grandmama's adventures too!" Razorclaw exclaimed.

"Patience, Razorclaw." Barricade smoothed his grandchild "Maybe later then."

 

 

 

_And so the story of Creators of Cybertron started like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language. And I have no beta.


End file.
